poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes vs. Villains/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. (Fade to inside a prison, CHEF HATCHET and a guard walking past a row of prison cells, Chef is carrying a manila folder. Chef walks past 2 cells containing a one-eyed prisoner and what looks like the Insane Psycho Killer with a Hook) Psycho Killer: I’M INNOCENT I TELL YA! INNOCENT!!! (The one-eyed prisoner makes kissy faces at Chef and the Guard. Chef’s face grows increasingly concerned when he hears a familiar voice) Voice: (Off-screen) And the Crusty Cockroaches have a big lead over the Soiled Stinkbugs! Prisoner: (Off-screen) Cram it, McLean! (Psychotic laughter) (Pan over to reveal none other that CHRIS MCLEAN, wearing an orange jumpsuit locked behind a glass door in a highly secured cell familiar looking map of Camp Wawanakwa hanging on the wall, overlooking two bugs staring at each other) Chris: Lightning slips past Duncan, and the heat is on! Yeah, look at that! That's what I'm talking about! (Finally notices Chef, glaring at him) Well, well, well, look who finally came to visit me after a whole year. Chef: C'mon. You've finished your sentence for dumping toxic waste. Chris: (Pouting) Whatever, think I'll stay right here; got everything I need. Including (Pulls out a cashew nut with a drawing of Chef’s face on it) Chef 2.0! I made him from a cashew. (Chef slips the manila folder through the slot into Chris’ cell; Chris grabs it suspiciously) What's this? Chef: Yo contract. The Producers green lit another season, so you in? Chris: (Smiles) it is on! (Chris’ smile twinkles) (Opening theme begins and ends) (Zoom in to Camp Wawanakwa, cut to Chris on the still rickety Dock of Shame) Chris: Welcome to Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. After my involuntary yearlong vacation... I really need to be in a familiar environment, surrounded by the people I love ...to hurt. (Evil laugh) It's a condition of my parole. Except for the hurt part, eh, that's all McLean! (Strolls down to the edge of the dock, where the Drama Machine from season 3 is waiting, along with a familiar briefcase) So, I'm bringing back 14 TD All-Stars to battle it out in the most dangerous, death-defying, One Million Dollar competition, ever! (The robot holds up the open case, where the wind blows a few bills away. Chris then addresses an incoming helicopter) and here they are now! From Revenge of The Island, Say hello to... (The door to the chopper reveals an apprehensive looking MIKE) Chris: -Multiple Mike! (A hand shoves Mike off the chopper) AKA, Chester, (Mike gasps, switching personalities) –Svetlana (He gasps, switching personalities again) Vito, (His hair slicks back and his eyes narrow) and Manitoba. (Mike seemingly reverts to normal, though Manitoba's scream of “Crikey!” gives him away. He splashes into the water) Mike's crush, pushover turned powerhouse, Zoey. (ZOEY looks worried for Mike) Zoey: Huh, Mike! (Dives) Chris: Athletic non-supporter, Lightning! (LIGHTNING, with his hair still white, looks down at Zoey) Lightning: You call that a dive? Watch this! (Prepares to dive) Sha-ugh! (Gets booted off by Chef’s foot) Chris: Bubble-Boy brainiac, Cameron. (Chef holds CAMERON by his hoodie) Cameron: This is highly illogical! (Chef tosses Cameron out the door) Chris: The tip-top techno alien user, Ireland Rebel X! (Whispers) Alias, Connor Lacey. Ireland Rebel X: Ireland Rebels, assemble! Chris: The Decepticon-slash-Legion of Cartoon Villains leader, Galvatron! Galvatron (G1): Legionnaires, prepare for our next competition. The Legion of Cartoon Villains: Yes, sir! (The Legion of Cartoon Villains followed Galvatron (G1) down) Chris: Galvatron's partners in the series, Lokar, Team Radikor, Team Imperiaz, Team Battacor, Team Hiverax, Granny Goodness, the Female Furies, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor and Brainiac! Lokar: Bring it on. Granny Goodness: Right behind ya! Chris: Ireland Rebel X's teammates, the Ireland Rebel Alliance! Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Lizzie, Sally, Flo, Ramone, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Doc Hudson, Cruz Ramirez, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Mewtwo, Genie, Hoopa, Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO and R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader and Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Jack Skellington and Zero, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Lady Palutena, Pit, Ninjor, Robo Knight, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Zordon and Alpha 5, Red Genesect, The Ghostbusters, Shenron, Elsa the Snow Queen, Joanna the Goanna, N, Anthea and Concordia, Spider-Man, Black Cat, Chaos, Tikal the Echidna, The Newtralizer, Moonlight Shimmer, Godzilla, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Iago, the Teen Titans, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Karone, Barry Allen alias The Flash, Mushu, Cri-Kee,Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, Mata Nui, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Matoro, Hewkii, Nuparu, Acker, Kiina, Gresh, Berix, Tarix, Vastus, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd Garmadon, Sensei Wu, P.I.X.A.L., the Operation Overdrive Rangers, Sentinel Knight, The Human Mane 5, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgan, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee of Super Hero High, Katana, Poison Ivy of Super Hero High, Harley Quinn of Super Hero High, Starfire of Super Hero High, Frost, Hawkgirl, Miss Martian, Catwoman of Super Hero High, Lady Shiva, Cheetah of Super Hero High, Star Sapphire, Platinum of Super Hero High, Cyborg of Super Hero High, Hal Jordan, Beast Boy of Super Hero High, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, the Fusion Fighters, Team Blue Flare, Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama and Aelita Schaeffer. Platinum (DCSHG): Lyoko Warriors, welcome to Total Drama! Aelita Schaeffer: Whoa! (The Ireland Rebel Alliance fall down) Chris: The former leader of the Decepticons, the leader of the Reform Squad and Optimus Prime's brother, Megatron! Megatron (Prime): All right, Reform Squad. Let's reform some new arrivals! Chris: And, his Reform Squad! The Reform Squad: Yes sir! Chris: The leader of the Autobots and the Legion of Cartoon Heroes, Optimus Prime! Optimus Prime (G1): Legion of Cartoon Heroes, roll out! The Legion of Cartoon Heroes: Yes, sir! Chris: The Ghostboy of Amity Park, Danny Fenton/Phantom! Danny Fenton: Going ghost! (changes to Danny Phantom and flies out) Chris: The group of tiny heroes, the Mini Force Rangers! Volt, Sammy, Max and Lucy! Volt: Mini Force, transform! The Mini Force Rangers: Transform! (They changed and went down to the water) Chris: The overconfident Next Gen racer, Jackson Storm! Jackson Storm: It's time for the next generation to rise! Chris: The enemy of the Mini Force Rangers, Pascal! Pascal (Miniforce): You're going down, Miniforce! Chris: The new members of the Rebel Alliance, the Freemakers! Rowan Freemaker: It's time for the Freemakers to build again! Kordi Freemaker: Wait for us! Zander Freemaker: Zander Freemaker, superstar diving guy! RO-GR (Roger): Wait for me! Chris: The Sith enemy of the Freemakers, Naare! Naare: Payback time. Chris: Next, I give to you a pair of Turbo team, Max and his partner Steel! Max (Max Steel): Let's go Turbo! Chris: The old enemy of Max's father Ax Steel himself, Makino! Makino: The world will be mine! Chris: The duo of heroes from Paris, it's Ladybug and Cat Noir! Ladybug: Okay! Cat Noir: Let's go. Chris: The enemy of Ladybug and Cat Noir and the controller of the Akumatized villains, Hawk Moth! Hawk Moth: I just know that I'm going to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Chris: Arias mutant loving gamer, Sam. Sam: Not cool! Chris: Two Toxic Mutants, Bigs and Bluefur! Bigs: Ready? Bluefur: Ready! Chris: A group of toxic heroes, the Toxic Crusaders! The Toxic Avenger: Let's do it, gang! Toxic Crusaders: Yes, sir! Chris: Challenge throwing dirt farmer, Scott! (SCOTT out of the trauma chair from season 4 clings to Chef’s leg in fear. Until Chef pries him off and tosses him out. Chef walks back and grabs JO) Chris: Bossy bruiser, Jo, who dominated until her underling turned on her. (JO resists Chef shoving her out, and shoves him back) Jo: You're a dead man, McLean! (Chef body-slams her off the copter) (Chris chuckles) Chris: And, from the original cast... Cranky know-it-all CIT, Courtney! (Chef walks out, carrying COURTNEY by her ankle) Courtney: This is not in my contract! (Chef glares and drops Courtney) Chris: Courtney's bestie turned boyfriend stealer, Gwen! (Chef carries GWEN over his shoulders, tosses her down too) Gwen: (Free-falling) He said he wasn't her boyfriend at the tiiime! Chris: Broody bad boy, Duncan. Duncan: (Free-falling, not even looking like he cares) Bring it on! Chris: Devious Diva, Heather! Heather: (Free-falling) I hate Chriiiis! Chris: The baddies of Monster High, Monica, Toralei Stripe, Nefera de Nile, Van Hellscream, Valetine, Bartleby Farnum, Rocco, Lilith Van Hellscream, Moanatella Ghostier, Djinni "Whisp" Grant, Lord Stoker and Revenant! Toralei Stripe: Time to cause trouble. Chris: The perfect singing man, the Music Meister! The Music Meister: (Vocalising) Chris: The friends of Connor Lacey and Frankie Stein, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Heath Burns, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, and the rest of the Monster High teens. Jinafire Long: Hold on to your hats! Chris: The sonic screaming singer, Black Canary! Black Canary: I'm back. Chris: Chris: Loveable lamebrain, Lindsay. Lindsay: (Free-falling, flapping her arms) I'm flying! (Stops flapping and screams) Chris: Super fan, Sierra! Total Drama's number one stalker- Uh, blogger! Sierra: For Cody! (Cannonballs, sending the other contestants scattering, and causing a slightly less massive splash) Chris: (with a more malicious grin) Feral freakshow, Ezekiel! (Chef drops a still green and snarling EZEKIEL by his hoodie) Contestants: What? (Lightning says it late) (Ezekiel plummets, but is then grabbed by a plunger) Chris: (laughing) Kidding! (The robot retracts the plunger) No way is that guy coming back again. (Snaps his fingers, causing the robot to fire off the plunger, Ezekiel screaming as he is rocketed to the other side of the island)